character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Iroha Tamaki (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Magical Girl= |-|School Uniform= |-|School Uniform (Former)= |-|Swimsuit= |-|Loungewear= |-|Christmas Uniform= |-|Winter Uniform= |-|Maid Uniform= |-|Haregi Iroha= |-|Magia Report= |-|Doppel Giovanna= |-|Doppel Giovanna (Summer Event)= 1= |-| 2= Summary Iroha Tamaki is the main character of the 2017 mobile game Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record. She is a girl who is looking for her younger sister, Ui, who disappeared at Kamihama city. To cure her little sister's illness, she made a decision to become a magical girl. While she is cheerful and serious, she is too careful about her surroundings. Iroha has a bad sense of direction and often gets lost along the way. Her hobby is cooking, and seems to have an old japanese taste when it comes to it. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''4-A, higher as a Doppel. Much higher w/ Hope Bomb | High 2-A Name: Iroha Tamaki Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Magical Girl, Doppel of Silence Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Enhanced Leap, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Wing Manifestation, Team Combination w/ Yachiyo Nanami, Weapon Creation (Can create a crossbow), Weapon Mastery, Magic Detection (Can sense the presence of ''Witches nearby), Portal Creation (Mami is able to create portals to enter a witch barrier, and Iroha should have this power too), Magic Arrows and Energy Manipulation w/ her crossbow, Water Manipulation and Water Magic (Can create a circle made of water in the Magia Record Summer Event), Danmaku, Homing Attack, Light Manipulation and Resurrection w/ her Magia (Fires several arrows at once, that fly into the sky, create a stream of light and an energy blast which hits her enemies and allows her to resurrect an ally), Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Defense Augmentation w/ her'' "A Rough Welcome in the Sewers"'' Memoria, Healing w/ her'' "Carefully Written Cooking Recipe" Memoria, Statistics Amplification w/ her ''"I Won't Stray From This Path" Memoria, Statistics Reduction w/ her "Colors of a Clear Summer" Memoria, Defense Break w/ her "Reinforcements that Transcend Time" Memoria, Experience Manipulation w/ her "Everyone has Gathered" Memoria, Time Travel and Dream Walking w/ special candles (Was able to enter Tart's dream while Iroha and Yachiyo were in the future), Sleep Inducement w/ special candles, Historical Character Communication w/ special candles (Was able to communicate with Tart and other people in the 15th century), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Is aware that Magia Record is just a game for smartphone and PC), Toon Force, Transformation, Background Manipulation (During her transformation), Self-Puppetry (Can contain and preserve her soul into a soul gem). Resistance to the followings: Stun Attack w/ her'' "A Rough Welcome in the Sewers" Memoria, Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Soul Manipulation, Life Absorption, Mind Manipulation and Memory Manipulation (Resisted the Rumor of the Memory Museum's attempt to brainwash her). As a Doppel, she has the following abilities: Flight, Hair Manipulation (Iroha's hair trasforms when she uses her Doppel), Thread Manipulation and Cloth Manipulation (Iroha's Doppel uses strings to attack her enemies and covers everything by using a cloth), Silence Embodiment (Has been described as a replica of silence), Mind Manipulation, Invisibility, Life Absorption, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon her familiars), Curse Manipulation, Despair Enpowerment, Despair Inducement, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Sadness Inducement, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Suicide Inducement. 'Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level '''(Can defeat Kamihama's witches, who are even stronger than Mitakihara's witches, such as H.N. Elly, Gertrud and Elsa Maria), '''higher as a Doppel (Her Doppel increases Iroha's strenght and powers). Much higher w/ Hope Bomb (Defeated Walpurgisnacht) | High Multiverse Level+ (Sees the original Puella Magi Madoka Magica series as a Blue-Ray and Magia Record as a mobile game. Both of them are part of the Puella Magi verse, which contains infinite timelines. Seeing a 2-A multiverse as mere fiction makes you a higher dimensional being in comparison--High 2-A; and Iroha scales to this) Speed: ''' '''FTL (Faster than Sayaka Miki, whom showed such speed just after she became a magical girl for the first time), likely MFTL+ (Should be comparable to Momoko Togame, whom jumped so high to reach the end of the observable universe and came back to earth in 4.58 s) | Immeasurable (Transcends the space-time of infinite universes) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | High Multiversal+ Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Can take hits from Kamihama's witches), higher as a Doppel | High Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Very High (Should be comparable to Sayaka Miki, whom was able to fight witches and familiars for several days without purifying her soul gem) Range: Hundreds of meters w/ her crossbow. Higher w/ her Magia and her Doppel | High Multiversal Standard Equipment: A Crossbow Intelligence: '''Likely Average (Although she needs to be taught how to use a cell phone and doesn't know what a keyboard is, Iroha is a good leader who cares for her team and knows what is good for them) '''Weaknesses: '''She instantly dies if her soul gem is destroyed or is at least 100 meters away from her body. Iroha also doesn't know how to swim and needs her ring when she fight an enemy at the ocean or the sea. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Iroha= *'We'll be fine since we're together!:' Every magical girl has a connect skill. Every attack that a magic girl initiates charges up her connect gauge, which stores up to 3 charges. Once a magical girl's connect skill is full, it may execute a Connect. Iroha's Connect allows her to heal another magical girl and increase Iroha's attack by 47.5%. *'Strada Futuro:' Iroha's Magia, which means "Path to the Future" in Italian. It allows Iroha to fire several arrows at once, that fly into the sky, create a stream of light and an energy blast which hits her enemies and allows her to resurrect an ally. *'Doppel Giovanna:' When her soul gem turns black, Iroha's hair transforms and this Doppel reveals herself. It is the Doppel of Silence and has been described as the replica of silence. This Doppel covers Iroha's ears and attack her enemies by using threads and clothes. It can also revive an ally, remove status ailments from everyone and restore 20% of her HP. *'Is it okay even if I can't swim!?:' This attack can be used by Iroha's Summer version and allows her to surround herself with a circle water and charge against her enemies. *'The Way I Swim': Iroha Summer version's Magia. It allows her to create a circle water and a sea, where she can swim and charge her enemies with incredible speed. It also increases the speed of Iroha and her allies by 15% and decreases enemies' defense by 25%. *'Doppel Giovanna (Summer version):' This is the Doppel used by Iroha's Summer version. After Iroha uses it, this Doppel flies up to the sky, creates a sea under her enemies and charge them with incredible speed. It also increases the speed of Iroha and her allies by 35%, heals 30.5% of their health and decreases enemies' defense by 45%. *'Memoria:' Iroha can use several types of Memoria, most of which grant her self-healing abilities. She can only use up to 4 Memoria at a time. **'A Rough Welcome in the Sewers:' Increases Iroha's durability and allows her to gain resistance to stun attacks. **'A Step That Starts the Story:' Increases Iroha's gained experience by 20%. **'Carefully Written Cooking Recipe:' Allows Iroha to recover half of her health. **'Colors of a Clear Summer:' Decreases enemies attack by 30% **'Everyone Has Gathered:' Increases Iroha's gained experience by 20% **'First Meeting Combination!:' Increases the damage of Iroha's charged attacks **'I Won't Stray From This Path:' Increases Iroha's attack by 25% and her defense by 30% **'Reinforcements that Transcend Time:' Increases Iroha's attack by 45% and allows her to bypass Armors **'She'll Definitely Be Happy:' Increases Iroha's attack by 35% and her defense by 45% **'A Short Rest Here (Iroha Yachiyo):' Increases magical power gained by 22.5% **'The Story That Starts Here:' Allows Iroha to start the battle with magical power gauge 10% full. **'Twin Shadows Sneaking Up:' Increases the power of Iroha's blast attacks by 40% **'Welcome Back!:' Allows Iroha to recover 35% of her health **'Iroha of the Midsummer Beach:' Increases Iroha's attack by 15% and the magical power gained by 7.5% **'A Pleasant Time:' Allows Iroha to recover 35% of her health and 10% of her magical power **'The Treasure is Here:' Allows Iroha to cut the damage by 25% **'Learning by Imitation...?:' Increases Iroha's resistance to status effects by 35% and her attack by 20% **'A Handful of Warmth:' Increases Iroha's gained experience by 15%. **'One More Story:' Increases Iroha's attack by 30% and her defense by 37.5%. **'Lively Neighbor:' Increases Iroha's attack and defense by 25%. **'Look There:' Increases Iroha's gained magical power by 7.5%. |-|Iroha-chan= *'I Think I Can Pull It Next Time!': Every magical girl has a connect skill. Every attack that a magic girl initiates charges up her connect gauge, which stores up to 3 charges. Once a magical girl's connect skill is full, it may execute a Connect. Iroha-chan's Connect allows her to deal a critical hit and decreases enemy's precision by 50%. Key: Magia Record | Magia Report Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4